Being able to monitor interactions with a vehicle is of great interest for various reasons.
For instance, such monitoring may be of interest for preventing vehicle theft. In fact, such monitoring may further be used in some cases in order to further locate a stolen vehicle.
Prior art configurations may be cumbersome of various reasons. For instance, a user may have to carry a key fob for using the vehicle without triggering the alarm system. This may be complicated to manage in the case of a vehicle shared by a plurality of users since either a key fob has to be shared amongst the plurality of users, which is quite cumbersome, or since additional key fobs have to be bought in order to accommodate each of the plurality of users, which can be quite pricey.
Also, carrying a key fob on a key chain is also a drawback since it adds volume and weight.
There is a need for a method and system that will overcome at least one of the above identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.